Trademark
A trademark is a word, phrase, symbol, or other indicator owned by a person or organization and used to identify their products or services. Trademarks are used to distinguish products or services from those of other people and organizations and help prevent unauthorized use of others' intellectual property (ownership of ideas). A product or service does not need to be trademarked to be put on the market, but that is at the risk of another running off with the identity and accusations of theft. A trademark is either marked with ™ (unregistered trademark) or ® (registered trademark). The concept of trademarks is regularly confused with that of copyrights, which is the intellectual property dealing with the right to publish, maintain, adapt and sell original work. Information on trademarks in the USA can be found on the site of The United States Patent and Trademark Office and Trademarkia. Dedicated Monster High fans have turned to these sites to keep track of what the future may have in store for Monster High, and often the resulting findings are the first thing discovered about a new character, doll or accessory line, product or feature. Aside from the trademark itself, information about the new 'thing' is revealed in the product/service category it is filed in. * The term "toy figure" tends to indicate a pet. * The term "doll playset" tends to indicate a playset for the dolls, which is anything from furniture to landscapes and vehicles for the dolls to interact with and in. * The term "costumes" tends to indicate a costume. * The terms "dolls, doll clothing and doll accessories" turns up the most and roughly can mean three things. For one, it can indicate an accessory or doll line. Two, it can indicate a character and doll. And three, it can indicate a character and mention in one of the doll logs, usually the diaries. Most of the early Monster High''s trademarks were filed by Michael Moore. Those which weren't are the July 11, 2008 trademarks, the December 12, 2008 trademarks, the September 8, 2008 trademarks, and the November 18, 2009 trademarks, which were filed by Irene K. Chong. Matt Solmon took over trademark filing duties with the September 2010 trademarks. Past and current trademarks Characters Monster High Slogans Other Future trademarks Unused trademarks * Jean Claw, aside from the sound, has been suggested to be a ''Monster High-related trademark due to a conversation on MonsterHighDolls in 2012 in which a member of the Monster High team was asked if the name was a play on Jean Claude, which was denied rather than the trademark marked as not-''Monster High''-related. Jean Claw was trademarked at the same time as Ghouls Rule and a few months before anything related to Scaris: City of Frights. * Cosmic High, High Seas High, Luna High, and Robo High likely all were meant to be high school franchises like Ever After High. Notes * Shiver, Fynn, Azura, and Chewlian have trademarks that indicate the names were not trademarked for Monster High, but reused from trademarks for other franchises. * Mattel had the name Teala trademarked well before Monster High was 'invented'. The trademark was abandoned about a year after the Monster High Teala trademark was filed, meaning Mattel may have originally intended to reuse the trademark instead of filing a new one.May 10, 2001 - Teala * Hoodude Voodoo has yet to be trademarked, even though it already has been trademarked according to Mattel. * Despite being originally and fully trademarked as Toralei Stripe, the doll itself was sold as just Toralei. A Toralei trademark was filed almost a year later. References Category:Franchise